The New Team on the Block
by Fighting Gamer 13
Summary: Chapter 6. Kenshin and his team explain the Dark Tournament for Yusuke and his team. (Takes place after first fight with Toguro)
1. Meet Kenshin

Hey this is Fighting Gamer 13 again. This is my new fanfic hope you like it.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Meet Kenshin  
  
(Yusuke's High School)  
  
Yusuke and Kuwabara are on the roof of the school when they see a guy with spiked red hair wearing a black shirt, black jeans and black gloves.  
  
Yusuke: Who's the new kid?  
  
Kuwabara: I don't but his spirit energy is very high.  
  
Yusuke: Let's check him out.  
  
They walk toward the new kid and ask who he is.  
  
Yusuke: Hey kid!  
  
Kid: Yeah.  
  
Yusuke: What's your name?  
  
Kid: Kenshin Hitoga.  
  
Kuwabara: So Kenshin do you know about spirit energy?  
  
Kenshin: Yes I do. I was going to ask if you were the two that beat the Four Saint Beasts.  
  
Yusuke: Yep that's us.  
  
Kenshin: So you must be Yusuke Urameshi. (turns to Kuwabara) And you must be Kuwabara.  
  
Kuwabara: That's right.  
  
Kenshin: How about you and I fight Yusuke.  
  
Yusuke: I don't think you can last 2 minutes with me.  
  
Kenshin: Come on. Are you backing down from a challenge?  
  
Yusuke: No way. Lets go.  
  
So they head for the woods so they won't destroy anything. Kuwabara follows to see the match.  
  
Yusuke: I think you should start.  
  
Kenshin: Very well.  
  
Kenshin points at Yusuke with his index and middle finger together. Then a small red light starts to glow on his fingers.  
  
Kenshin: EMBER!  
  
He fires a red beam strait at Yusuke. But he dodges.  
  
Yusuke: What the hell was that!  
  
Kuwabara: That looked like Urameshi's Spirit Gun.  
  
Kenshin: Not quite. My technique is a little different. Yusuke's Spirit Gun fires spirit energy like a bullet. I fire a beam of spirit energy like a laser. That's my Ember technique.  
  
Yusuke: I guess I underestimated you. Lets go.  
  
Kenshin: Finally a challenge.  
  
Yusuke charges at Kenshin but he makes an afterimage and Yusuke fell. Then Kenshin made about ten afterimages.  
  
Kuwabara: Damn he's fast!  
  
Yusuke: He's as fast as Hiei.  
  
Kenshin: Come on Yusuke. I know you can sense my spirit energy.  
  
Yusuke looks at all ten Kenshins. Then he sees one of them glow.  
  
Yusuke: SPIRIT GUN!  
  
The Spirit Gun hits Kenshin and he flies back and hits a tree. Then he gets up.  
  
Kenshin: Well is that all you've got?  
  
Yusuke charges at him again. Kenshin holds up his right fist and he grabs his right wrist. Then his fist starts glowing red.  
  
Kuwabara: Look out Urameshi!  
  
Kenshin lifts his fist in the air while still holding his wrist.  
  
Kenshin: SPIRIT FLAME!  
  
He opens his fist while bringing it down so his palm is facing Yusuke. Then a large amount of red spirit energy comes out of his palm and heads strait for Yusuke. Yusuke jumps out of the way but his right leg gets burned.  
  
Yusuke: Damn it! Spirit Flame. What's that?  
  
Kenshin: Well it's like your Spirit Gun, but I use my whole palm instead of the index finger.  
  
It seemed Yusuke was in pain and unable to move.  
  
Kenshin: Well I thought this fight was going to be longer.  
  
Yusuke: It's not over!  
  
Yusuke made a fist and it started to glow.  
  
Yusuke: SHOTGUN!  
  
Kenshin: Damn it.  
  
There were about ten bullets heading strait for Kenshin. He dodged most of them with great agility but one hit his left leg and he couldn't move it.  
  
Yusuke: Yes I got him.  
  
Kenshin: Well I guess we're both paralyzed.  
  
Yusuke: It seems that way.  
  
Kenshin: So why don't we settle this with a good old fashion Quick Draw.  
  
Yusuke: Ok let's go.  
  
Both held up right hand and assumed their form. Yusuke held up his Spirit Gun and Kenshin held up his Ember.  
  
Yusuke: DRAW!  
  
Kenshin: DRAW!  
  
They both grabbed their wrist and gathered energy.  
  
Yusuke: SPIRIT GUN!  
  
Kenshin: EMBER!  
  
Both Yusuke's and Kenshin's energy headed for each other. First they collided and it seemed like neither one was winning. Then Kenshin's Ember passed right through Yusuke's Spirit Gun and then both exploded and sent spirit energy everywhere, which sent Yusuke and Kenshin flying back.  
  
Yusuke: Well I guess we're equally matched. I bet you're out of energy.  
  
Kenshin: You're out too.  
  
Yusuke: Yep.  
  
Kenshin: Well that was a good fight, but it wasn't your best.  
  
Yusuke: Same for you.  
  
They sit down and start laughing.  
  
Yusuke: So what's next?  
  
Just then a cat-like girl demon came out of the shadows and approached Kenshin.  
  
Girl: Long time no see Kenshin.  
  
Kenshin: A bit too long if you ask me. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Who is Kenshin talking too? How does he know her? And why is she here? All these questions will be answered in the next chapter. 


	2. Say Hello to Kage

To all of you who we're waiting for the next chapter of my first story, I'm sorry but it got deleted. My computer crashed and I had to buy a new one. But here's my new story hope you like it.  
  
Say Hello to Kage  
  
Yusuke: (whispers) Hey Kenshin! Who's this?  
  
Kenshin: Oh! I'm sorry. This is my good friend Kage.  
  
She had white cat-like ears, a white tail and long white hair. She was wearing a light green sleeveless shirt and a dark green pants. There were two steel tonfas hanging from her belt, which was brown.  
  
Kage: Nice to finally meet you Yusuke.  
  
Yusuke: I didn't know I was so famous.  
  
Kage: oo; What happened here? Looks like I missed some party.  
  
Kenshin: Sorry about this. I hope you don't get upset but Yusuke and I just fought.  
  
Kage: Aw man! Kenshin you know I wanted to fight him! Knowing you I bet you're both out of energy.  
  
Yusuke: Yep. He's really tough.  
  
Kage: Great. Now who am I gonna fight.  
  
Kuwabara: Hey you can fight me. It's been a while since I've fought someone.  
  
Kage: Sure. Why not?  
  
Kenshin and Yusuke got out of the way as Kuwabara and Kage were ready to fight.  
  
Yusuke: Hey Kenshin. How strong is this girl anyway?  
  
Kenshin: Ever since we were kids the only thing we did was fight. I haven't seen her for awhile so I don't know how strong she's gotten or what new techniques she has.  
  
Kage: You ready?  
  
Kuwabara: Always!  
  
Kuwabara drew out his Spirit Sword while Kage took out her tonfas.  
  
Kuwabara: thinking I'm sensing some weird energy from those weapons. I'd better be careful.  
  
Kuwarbara ran straight toward Kage but she just assumed a defensive position.  
  
Kenshin: He'd better be careful. Kage is a master when it comes to defense.  
  
Kuwabara attacked with his sword but Kage quickly blocked it.  
  
Kuwabara: thinking Man she's good. I can't find a way to get around her. Wait what's going on!  
  
Kuwabara then realized that his sword was getting smaller. He felt like his spirit energy was getting drained from his body. He dismissed his sword and jumped back.  
  
Kuwabara: What just happened?  
  
Kage: Like it? I call it my Energy Absorption technique. Using my tonfas I can put my spirit energy inside them and by manipulating it to the opposite charge of my opponents energy their energy will be attracted to mine therefore entering my tonfas.  
  
Kuwabara: thinking Damn it! My Spirit Sword is made completely out of spirit energy so every attack I throw at her will just get absorbed.  
  
Kage: Get ready!  
  
Kage charged at Kuwabara. Knowing his attacks would get absorbed he withdrew his Spirit sword. Without anything to defend himself Kage did a complete assault on Kuwabara. He was getting beat up badly. Minutes later Kuwabara fell to the ground covered in bruises.  
  
Yusuke: Man! He can't do anything with Kage's tonfas.  
  
Kenshin: She good. She's improved a lot since we last met.  
  
Yusuke: Kenshin! Is there any way can attack?  
  
Kenshin: thinking I'd like to tell him there's a way, but I can't find any way he can defend himself from those attacks let alone attack.  
  
Kage: Well, this is starting to bore me. Let's make this a bit more interesting shall we?  
  
Kuwabara: thinking Aw, great! Know what is she going to do?  
  
Kage: SPIRIT MANIPULATION!  
  
Just then some spirit energy busted out of one of Kage's tonfa and formed a sword much like Kuwabara's and it was his energy. She then put away the other one.  
  
Kage: Surprised? My Spirit Awareness is higher than yours Kuwabara. From the spirit energy I took from my opponent I can use the technique that my opponent uses because it their energy.  
  
Kuwabara: You just made a bid mistake.  
  
He stood up still weak from the attacks.  
  
Kuwabara: Now that you have something else I can attack you can't absorb my energy anymore.  
  
He drew out his Spirit Sword again and charged at Kage. Again she assumed a defensive position. Kuwabara attacked her but she block easily. He kept attacking her but she blocked every attack  
  
Yusuke: Kuwabara! Don't be an idiot! Her defense is too good! She's just trying to wear you out.  
  
Kuwabara: Shut up Urameshi! Don't tell me what to do!  
  
Kage: thinking This will be over soon enough.  
  
Kuwabara was starting to weaken and then he fell down.  
  
Kage: It's Over!  
  
When Kage was about to attack Kuwabara saw an opening and hit Kage back.  
  
Yusuke: All right!  
  
Kuwabara: Man that was tough!  
  
Kage gets up and sees a huge cut on her left arm.  
  
Kage: You're pretty good to make a cut like that.  
  
Kuwabara: Thanks.  
  
Kenshin: Oh, Kage. I forgot to ask you.  
  
Kage: Yes?  
  
Kenshin: How's the rest of the team? Did they find them yet?  
  
Kage: Well I did get a call that Kenji's found Hiei, but hasn't fought him yet.  
  
Kenshin: Great.  
  
Yusuke: Hey! What the hell are you guys planning?  
  
What is Kenshin and his team up to? Who's Kenji and what does he want with Hiei? Next Chapter: Enter Kenji. 


	3. Enter Kenji

Disclaimer: I don't own YYH or any of it characters. I really love this show though and I wish I did. Oh and to Kenshin HIMOARA, my person is an original character. I never wanted him be like Kenshin from Rurouni Kenshin. The only things they have in common are: they both have red hair although my Kenshin's hair is short and Himoara's is long and they are both fast. And if you look at my disclaimer it doesn't say Rurouni Kenshin on it.  
  
Enter Kenji  
  
Hiei was training in an open field when he sensed someone approaching. He turned around and he saw a demon with spiky brown hair and red eyes. He was wearing a dark blue ninja suit and a ninja sword on his side.  
  
Hiei: What do you want?  
  
Demon: Allow me to introduce myself my name is Kenji. You are Hiei are you not?  
  
Hiei: What of it?  
  
Kenji: I've found you at last. Will you fight me?  
  
Hiei looked at the demon. He noticed a sash on his forehead much like his except it was black.  
  
Hiei: I'm assuming that sash covers your Jagan.  
  
Kenji: Correct, but unlike yours mine is real.  
  
Hiei: Just because you have real Jagan doesn't make you stronger.  
  
Kenji: I'll prove that your statement is false.  
  
Hiei: We'll see about that!  
  
Hiei drew his Katana and Kenji drew his Ninja Sword. (For those of you who don't know what a ninja sword is or you don't know the difference between the two swords. A Katana is curved at the tip while the ninja sword isn't.) Hiei charged at Kenji but he blocked the attack. Kenji then jumped in the air and attacked Hiei from below. Hiei easily dodged it. They went through a series of sword attacks but all were either blocked or avoided.  
  
Hiei: You are very skilled in swordsmanship.  
  
Kenji: So are you.  
  
Hiei: Let's end this now shall we?  
  
Kenji: Yes. Let's!  
  
Hiei and Kenji both ran toward each other at a very fast speed. They swung their swords at the same time. When they collided, a big white flash came from the point of impact. At that moment both swords were broken.  
  
Kenji: I guess we have to finish this fight the old-fashioned way.  
  
Hiei: Apparently.  
  
They both took of their sashes and their Jagans started to glow. They rushed to each other. Then a series of punches from both of them that were all evaded. After a few minutes of unsuccessful punched and kicks they kneeled on the ground in exhaustion.  
  
Kenji: It seems we are both evenly matched.  
  
Hiei: My power is never matched equally to another creature.  
  
Kenji: Well, I guess I'll just have to get stronger and prove you wrong.  
  
Kenji was about to leave when Hiei stopped him.  
  
Hiei: Wait. Before you leave I have to ask you something.  
  
Kenji: What?  
  
Hiei: Why did you want to fight me? Any other demon that found someone and asked them to fight would have killed them.  
  
Kenji: Let me tell you the story then. A long time ago I was a demon thief much like you, but then I ran into a boy named Kenshin Hitoga and he tried to stop me. After a long fight he did stop me but surprisingly enough he was a human. Later, I was put into custody in the Spirit world but was released because my talents were needed to help Kenshin. Afterwards he and I realized were made a good team so we decided to become associates. We met a lot of different people and they became part of our team as well.  
  
Hiei: thinking That's how Yusuke and I met.  
  
Kenji: Nowadays we haven't fought anyone for a while. Word got out that there was a new Spirit Detective that was Kenshin's age. Later we heard that the Spirit Detective's name was Yusuke and he had a team of his own. Coincidentally his team had four people and a teacher and our team had four people and a teacher. So he decided that all five of us track down Yusuke's team and challenge them.  
  
Hiei: So who have you gotten already?  
  
Kenji: Well, Kenshin fought Yusuke and Kage fought Kuwabara and I just fought you. All that left is Kurama and Genkai.  
  
Hiei: thinking I have to warn Kurama to be ready for a fight. These guys seem very strong.  
  
Kenji: Well, goodbye Hiei. Till next our paths cross.  
  
And as soon as he said that he disappeared.  
  
Hiei: Yes. I will be waiting for that day.  
  
Who's Kurama going to fight? And who's strong enough to match Genkai? The fist question will be answered in the next chapter but the second one will be answered in the fifth chapter. Next Chapter: Neo is Here. 


	4. Neo is Here

Hm. What am I going to do after everyone fights someone? I'll figure that out later.  
  
Neo is Here  
  
Kurama was walking down the shore of the beach admiring the sunset when he saw a person walking down the beach just as he was. The person was wearing a dark blue vest and a red shirt. He had dark orange pants and a bone attached to his belt. His hair was dark green.  
  
Person: Hello there. Beautiful sunset isn't it?  
  
Kurama: Yes. It is very nice.  
  
Person: Might I ask your name?  
  
Kurama: Kurama. And you?  
  
Person: Neo.  
  
Kurama: Neo. That's an interesting name.  
  
Neo: Well you have an interesting name too Kurama or should I say Yoko.  
  
Kurama: How do you know my demon name?  
  
Neo: I was your old rival Yoko. Remember the name Bako?  
  
Kurama: You are Bako the Wolf?  
  
Neo: Yes I am. And I'm here to finish that fight we had.  
  
Kurama: How did you get here?  
  
Neo: Well I heard your energy was weak and you went to the Human World to be reincarnated in a human. I decided to do the same. I waited till your power was strong enough. Then when it was I went to track you down.  
  
Kurama: Fine. Let end this now!  
  
Neo: Now I will finish you once and for all!  
  
Kurama took out his rose and Neo took out a bone.  
  
Neo: How could I forget about your plant concoctions.  
  
Kurama: And I remember your anatomy inventions to destroy the body from the inside out.  
  
Neo: Let's begin.  
  
Kurama: Rose Whip!  
  
Neo: Bone Staff!  
  
Kurama's rose grew into the familiar whip and Neo's bone grew and formed sharp ends.  
  
Neo: Die!  
  
Neo rushed at Kurama however Kurama attacked with his whip. Neo stopped and when the whip hit the staff it was wrapped around it. Neo pulled him in and attacked but Kurama dodged it. He attacked Neo but he knocked it back.  
  
Neo: You still weaker than I remembered.  
  
Kurama: As with you.  
  
Kurama and Neo went on a full melee with the other one blocking their attacks. Kurama wrapped his whip around his leg and pulled Neo to him. Neo stuck his staff into the sand and threw Kurama with his leg. Kurama recovered but they were both tried out.  
  
Neo: Tell me. What does your human mother call you?  
  
Kurama: Suichi. I know you have a human father. What does he call you?  
  
Neo: Koji.  
  
Kurama: How exactly did you find me?  
  
Neo: A boy name Kenshin helped me.  
  
Kurama: So you are one of the fighters Hiei warned me about.  
  
Neo: Yes I am.  
  
Kurama: It seems both of our teams are very strong.  
  
Neo: And so far equally matched.  
  
Kurama: So is this match a draw?  
  
Neo: Well Yoko it seem we are both weaker than what we used to be.  
  
Kurama: Yes, so it appears.  
  
Neo: I will fight you again when I find a way to reach me full power.  
  
Kurama: As will I. I look forward to our next fight.  
  
Neo: You know Yoko; if we meet differently I could have called you friend.  
  
Kurama: Same here.  
  
Neo: Goodbye Yoko, my archrival.  
  
Kurama: So long Bako.  
  
Guess who's next? That's right, Genkai! Next Chapter: Introducing Yuna. 


	5. Introducing Yuna

Make sure you read the sequel. It's called "The New Team enters the Dark Tournament". Well this is the second to last chapter of this story. Hope you like it.  
  
Introducing Yuna  
  
Genkai was meditating inside her place when she sensed someone. A young girl in her 20s with short brown hair was walking up the stairs. She was wearing a light blue mini-skirt and a white sleeveless shirt.  
  
Girl: Hey Genkai! You up here?  
  
Genkai: Yuna. It's nice to see you again.  
  
Yuna: I know what you mean. It's been awhile.  
  
Genkai: So, tell me what you've been doing for the last five years.  
  
Yuna: Well, I was searching all over for an apprentice, someone good enough to carry on my Inferno Blast.  
  
Genkai: I took the easy way out. I set up a tournament to see who can follow in my footsteps and wield my Spirit Wave.  
  
Yuna: Yeah, but unlike you no one even knows my name. In fact when I found my apprentice I had to shoot down an entire row of trees in a forest with my Ember for him to get interested.  
  
Genkai: So, who is you apprentice?  
  
Yuna: His name is Kenshin Hitoga. He is 14 years old and pretty stubborn. I think he attends the same school as Yusuke.  
  
Genkai: It seem he's becoming even more popular than I anticipated.  
  
Yuna: I wonder if you're still as strong as when I first met you?  
  
Genkai: Only one-way to find out. Come with me. I have a better place to fight.  
  
Gekai led Yuna to that hill where Yusuke fought Rando.  
  
Genkai: Do you want to begin?  
  
Yuna: Sure why not?  
  
Yuna disappeared and Genkai assumed a guard. She kicked behind her and Yuna flew back. She quickly recovered and recoiled from a tree. She punched Genkai but she took the blow like it was nothing.  
  
Genkai: Is that all you got Yuna?  
  
Yuna: You wish.  
  
Genkai and Yuna both charged at each other. Yuna attacked first but Genkai jumped up and dodged it. She headed toward Yuna from the air and kicked her in the face. Yuna flipped back and jumped behind Genkai and pointed her index and middle finger at her (want to guess what's coming now).  
  
Yuna: EMBER!  
  
The Ember, which was much larger then Kenshin's, blasted Genkai right into a row of tress.  
  
Genkai: Come on Yuna. Why don't you use your signature move on me?  
  
Then Genkai ran right to Yuna and jumped above her and grabbed her wrist and extended her index finger and thumb out.  
  
Genkai: SPIRIT GUN!  
  
The Spirit Gun was huge. There was no time for Yuna to escape so she just blocked it.  
  
Yuna: You have gotten weak. That Spirit Gun was nothing.  
  
Genkai: Perhaps, but the years haven't been good to me.  
  
Yuna: Wait; can't you turn back to your younger self?  
  
Genkai: I can but I'm waiting for something.  
  
Yuna: Ok. Whatever you say. So, I wonder if Kenshin is as strong as Yusuke.  
  
Genkai: Well there is a way to find out.  
  
Yuna: How?  
  
Genkai: The tournament.  
  
Yuna: Oh yea the Dark Tournament. I completely forgot.  
  
Genkai: There we can see who is stronger and we can settle our fight.  
  
Yuna: But, you guys aren't entered in the tournament.  
  
Genkai: I heard from Koenma that we're the special guests.  
  
Yuna: Man you're so lucky. It took me years to qualified for this tournament.  
  
Genkai: Yusuke and his team have done some incredible things.  
  
Yuna: True. Can't argue with that. So I guess I'll see you there.  
  
Genkai: Good-bye Yuna.  
  
Next Chapter: What's the Dark Tournament? Kenshin and his team tell Yusuke and his team about the Dark Tournament. 


	6. What's the Dark Tournament?

Last Chapter of this story. Please read the sequel. A little note: Each one of Kenshin's teammates will tell Yusuke's teammates about the tournament except for Yuna and Genkai. During this I will switch between characters to complete the other character's sentence. For example: Kenshin: There's a huge tournament being held.  
  
(Switch to Kage and Kuwabara)  
  
Kuwabara: A tournament?  
  
Kage: Yea. And guess what. Your team is the tournament's guests.  
  
(Switch to Kenji and Hiei)  
  
Hiei: So we're the guests. What's the big deal?  
  
I'll put those parentheses in whenever I switch.  
  
What's The Dark Tournament?  
  
Yusuke is at school talking to Keiko. When he hears Kenshin's voice.  
  
Kenshin: Hey Yusuke! Over here!  
  
Yusuke turns around and sees Kenshin running toward him.  
  
Keiko: Who's that, Yusuke?  
  
Yusuke: Oh, he's just a friend I met a while back.  
  
Keiko: How come you didn't introduce him to me?  
  
Yusuke: Well we only met a week ago.  
  
Kenshin: Hey Yusuke you're not going to believe this!  
  
Kenshin realized that Keiko was standing right next to him.  
  
Kenshin: Hi. Are you a friend of Yusuke's?  
  
Keiko: Yea. We've been friends since we were kids. I'm Keiko.  
  
Kenshin: Nice to met you Keiko. My name is Kenshin.  
  
Keiko: Nice to met you too. Well I have to go. Bye Yusuke. Bye Kenshin.  
  
Keiko leaves and Yusuke turns to Kenshin.  
  
Yusuke: So Kenshin what were you going to tell me?  
  
Meanwhile Kuwabara skipped school to work on his Spirit Sword. He suddenly felt someone.  
  
Kuwabara: Hey Kage. What are you doing here?  
  
Kage: Well your Spirit Awareness is doing better but your Spirit Sword is still the same.  
  
Kuwabara: Want to fight then I'll show you my skills.  
  
Kage: We'll fight, but later.  
  
Kuwabara: What do you mean?  
  
Hiei was wandering in a town that looked deserted. He saw Kenji walk out of a dark alleyway and stopped in front of him.  
  
Hiei: So have you come here to die?  
  
Kenji: I have come to issue you a challenge.  
  
Hiei: What kind of challenge?  
  
Kurama was in the park relaxing when he saw Neo head his way.  
  
Neo: Hello Kurama.  
  
Kurama: Hello Neo.  
  
Neo: I'm surprised you haven't attacked me yet.  
  
Kurama: I am not Yoko so I have no grudge against you.  
  
Neo: How about Yoko and Bako have a final fight.  
  
Kurama: Ok. How?  
  
(Switch to Kenshin and Yusuke)  
  
Kenshin: There's a huge tournament being held.  
  
Yusuke: A tournament?  
  
(Switch to Kage and Kuwabara)  
  
Kage: Yea. And guess what. Your team is the tournament's guests.  
  
Kuwabara: And that means?  
  
Kage: Well see usually you need a team whose been known for awhile. It took my team years in get in.  
  
(Switch to Kenji and Hiei)  
  
Hiei: Years huh?  
  
Kenji: Yes. But since you guys have done so much you can enter the tournament as the guests.  
  
(Switch to Neo and Kurama)  
  
Kurama: Where is this tournament?  
  
Neo: On Hanging Neck Island.  
  
(Switch to Kenshin and Yusuke)  
  
Yusuke: Sounds like a happy place. How can I get there?  
  
Kenshin: Koenma should give you guys directions to a ferry that will take you there.  
  
(Switch to Kage and Kuwabara)  
  
Kuwabara: Are you guys coming?  
  
Kage: Yes but I heard that we wouldn't face each other unless we both make to the finals.  
  
(Switch to Kenji and Hiei)  
  
Hiei: Don't worry about that. I'll win every fight and kill you.  
  
Kenji: We'll see.  
  
(Switch to Neo and Kurama)  
  
Kurama: Fine I will see you there.  
  
Neo: We shall finish it there.  
  
Well that's it. Oh and just to give you an advance warning about the sequel, I'm going to show Team Hitoga fight all the people that Team Urameshi foght in the saga with lots of changes. 


End file.
